The embodiments herein relate generally to writing instruments and methods and/or devices for sanitizing them.
Writing instruments such as pens and pencils are offered and used by many individuals at public locations such as doctor's offices, banks, pharmacies, restaurants, other retail establishments, and the like. With the increasing concern for contagious illnesses and diseases such as the common cold, influenza and Ebola, there exists a need to disinfect these writing instruments to remove any germs, bacteria and/or microorganisms present thereon. Currently, individuals are required to wipe these writing instruments with disinfectant wipes and/or hand sanitizer solution prior to each use. This process is burdensome and impractical.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an automated writing instrument storage apparatus that easily and effectively sanitizes multiple writing instruments at any given time.